1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light sense controller, and more specifically relates to a controller for turning a socket on or off in response to ambient brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are usually an insufficient number of sockets in a house to provide electrical power. Therefore, a user often uses a socket with an extended line or a socket with multiple holes for increasing the number of sockets available for various household appliances. However, the user often forgets to turn off the household appliance once they have finished using it, therefore wasting power. Therefore, it is necessary to create a socket that can switch on or off automatically in response to light levels.